This invention relates to an emergency escape device, and more particularly to a fire escape net.
Heretofore, most fire escape devices include ladders and stairways mounted on the exteriors of buildings leading from doors or windows on various floors of the building. Also, fire escapes have included ropes and rope ladders of various types stored in one or more rooms of a multi-storied building for suspension from an open window of the room in case of a fire or other emergency.
Firemen, of course, have been equipped for many years with large fire nets adapted to be hand-held about the periphery thereof adjacent the ground for receiving persons jumping or falling from openings in a burning building. Such nets, of course, present limitations on the height a person may fall and still be safely received in the net.
Fire escape stairways are limited by their fixed locations, which may or may not be accessible to persons in a burning building, depending upon the location of the fire.